Wrong Window
by UFOhelena
Summary: They found Scott climbing up the wall, but they never understood it wasn't Zoe he wanted to see. Slash SethScott


A/N: I just couldn't get this scene out of my head. The main reason wny I wrote this fic was so I could delete the movie from my disk, I cound't get myself to do it before it was finished ;P I don't really like the movie, and the fic's probably very OOC. But I hope anyone likes it anyway...

That was close, he thinks as he's climbing up the wall once again, and he doesn't even wanna think about what would happen if he'd been caught. This time he makes it all the way and begins to tap gently on the window. It's opened immediately.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A pair of eyes are staring back at him from the black room.

"God, I'm sorry Seth, I…I didn't know, I just missed you." Seth steps aside to let him climb in. Even though he's mad, he looks just as beautiful as ever, Scott thinks, when the moonlight reflects on his face. He leans forward to give him a kiss, but Seth pulls away. "But please Seth, I said I was sorry." Probably he's afraid that freak Shane will hear him, because he's whispering out the words.

"God, you are so stupid! Do you really think that's all that it takes, say you're sorry and all problems in the world just disappears?! How could you even come up with that stupid idea to come here now, just because you're horny?"

"That's unfair!" Scott is certain that if he hadn't been so much bigger, Seth would've punched him. Still in the whispering voice he says:

"What part is it that's unfair?" Scott doesn't know what to answer, so he just stands there looking into his eyes. "I can't do this anymore! Be you little fuckdoll, ready whenever you're tired of my sister." Scott grabs his wrists and nails him to the wall.

"Don't you dare saying that!" Seth looks back at him.

"I just did." Seeing the hurt eyes looking back at him he feels something breaking somewhere inside. He lets go of the grip.

"How can you think that I don't care of you?" Seth opens his mouth to speak, but Scott cuts him off. "Why would I go through this much trouble just to see you? Why did I sit comforting you all night after your dad died?" Scott hates how his voice starts to tremble "Why am I here right now trying to make you understand, if I don't care about you?" They're both quiet for a few seconds.

"Why are you still together with my sister?" Scott sighs.

"How many times do I have to tell you? She means nothing to me!" Seth's expression doesn't change a bit.

"Why are you still together with my sister?"

"But, Seth, you know how it is…"

"No, I don't know, tell me! Scott can hear how he fights the urge to scream out the words.

"Everyone in school would you know…like…wonder." Seth sighs loudly and walks away.

"Please give me a break."

"It was you who told me to stay with her in the first place!"

"Yes! But that was before I fell in love with you!" First Scott feels as if he's been hit hard in his stomach, but then slowly he realizes the feeling isn't quite so bad. He looks at the back of the boy who suddenly looks more beautiful than anything he's ever seen in his entire life. "You can run now." Scott doesn't understand a thing.

"What?"

"Escape while you have the chance, I promise I won't even be mad." He's not turning around to face Scott.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you don't love me, and never will. I know this can never work, so please run now before I get the chance to fall any deeper." Scott walks forward trying to grab his wrist, but he pulls away.

"Please, Seth, you're all wrong." Finally he turns around and Scott looks into the blue eyes that are filled with tears.

"Don't come here tell me you love me. I won't buy it, you won't get any, and I didn't think you were that desperate."

"Listen to me, Seth, I…I didn't think I loved you." A small tear escapes from the corner of Seth's eye, but he wipes it off immediately. "I've never said _I love you_ to anyone. I thought love was a huge thing, but when you said it to me, I realized it's not, it's simple. It's you and me, here, now." He grabs Seth's hands, and this time he doesn't pull away, he just stand's there not moving an inch. "What I feel for you, that's love. I do love you Seth Plummer." He stands in silence waiting for Seth to respond, he feels as if it's minutes before it happens.

"You know what the weird thing is? I believe you." And he smiles, the first time Scott's seen him smile in a very long time. Slowly he bends forward to kiss him. I don't get how his lips can taste like peaches, Scott thinks as their lips unite, and he could've sworn there were fireworks shining from somewhere. When their lips separate they just stand there together, his arms tightly wrapped around Seth, his boy. "Now I just wanna sleep." Seth whispers.

"I'll sleep next to you." Seth looks up at him.

"How much I'd like that, Shane can't find us together, it's bad enough as it is." Scott strokes his fingers over his smooth cheek.

"Can I just sit here until you fall asleep?" His smile gets even wider.

"Sure, just you make sure to use the magnet when you open the window, or else the alarm system will go off."

"God, he really is a maniac."

"Absolutely." Seth tucks himself into the bed, and Scott gives him a good night kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams beautiful."

"Good night." It doesn't take many minutes before Seth is far away in dreamland but Scott sits there for several more just watching him sleeping. Then he opens the window carefully and climbs out just taking one more look at the dreaming boy in the bed, _his_ dreaming boy.


End file.
